


A love so short, a love so deep

by SakiJune



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Così tornai bambina, tra le braccia di Grant Ward, e imparai a fidarmi, a credere senza riserve di essere finalmente amata."<br/>Skye ricorda una lunga vita e una breve felicità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love so short, a love so deep

Il seno che Fitz occhieggiava e Simmons mi invidiava non è più cosa da mettere in mostra; il mio volto ha rughe che potrei cancellare, ma non dimenticare. Non è importante quello che sono adesso, ma ciò che ho vissuto.

E mi rendo conto che, in tutti questi anni, non ho mai cercato altro. Il tepore del sole sulla schiena, qualcosa in cui credere, un abbraccio che mi facesse sentire accettata e capita.

 

Che cos’era la Marea Montante?

Una famiglia, una grande famiglia. Ma non una casa.  Le stringhe di software e i messaggi criptati contenevano verità, forza, ribellione, ma non sicurezza. Non ci importava di proteggere il mondo, solo di metterlo di fronte alla realtà, persino quando sapevamo che non era pronto per capire.

 

Che cos’era lo SHIELD?

Una famiglia, una _vera_ famiglia. E una casa. Così tornai bambina, tra le braccia di Grant Ward, e imparai a fidarmi, a credere senza riserve di essere finalmente amata.

“Non doveva succedere,” sentii borbottare Melinda dalla mia cuccetta, mentre il sangue - non il mio, no, non il mio - si rapprendeva, appiccicoso e gelido, sulla mia pelle. “Non si sarebbe dovuta innamorare di lui.”

Ma perdere non è forse meglio che illudersi?

 

Chi è Skye?

Una donna molto anziana e non ancora saggia, che per uno strano gioco di serendipità cercava risposte da gridare al mondo e ha trovato segreti incomprensibili da custodire.

Come l’amore che ha vissuto, troppo intenso, troppo breve, e di cui mai si è pentita.


End file.
